


Surprise

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

"Hi, Granny! Is Winry there?" Pinako could hear his anxiousness through the crackling phone line.

"I'm sorry Edward, but she's not here. She's in Rush Valley."

"Oh…" The disillusionment was evident in his voice.

"What did you need?"

"Well, I was calling to tell both of you I was coming home, but since she's in Rush Valley… I think I'll catch the next train headed there."

"I see." The old woman chuckled, he was so obvious.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing. But if you want to get to her by tomorrow you should probably get on a train right now."

"I will. And Granny, please don't tell her I'm coming. Now that I have the chance to surprise her, I'm taking it!" She could hear how determined he was.

"Alright, it'll be as if this conversation never happened."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Sure, now go get her lover boy," she said with a grin.

"Huh? Um, I-I'm not uh… I gotta go." She could practically see Ed blushing madly while trying to deny her suggestion and failing miserably in her imagination.

"Mmhm. Goodbye, Edward."

"B-Bye, Granny."

She chuckled one last time at his obvious nervousness before the line went dead.


End file.
